


The world will never look at you the same away

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry is Loki's son, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leaves his child on the door step of his father's, never knowing how hard Vali/Harry's life was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A figure in a cloak appeared in a county village, they stood by the stone statue in the middle of the village for a moment as they scanned village feeling for that pulse of magic he felt a few days ago. He looked at a house that he could feel the magic house off him in waves, he moved quietly and quickly towards the house the barrier of magic around the house that he easily slipped though as he knelt by the door step and placed small bundle down. The baby looked up at the dark hair man who help tears in his eyes as he placed a kiss on his son’s forehead “Never doubt how much I love you Vali.” He told him as he stood up and bagged on the door loudly before running off without turning back to see the door opens.

Years later…  
Loki stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom below him, he sighed closing his eyes feeling the breeze of the fading light of the sun his thought have never forgotten the child he left on Midgard his hand drifted to his stomach and he closed his eyes. He knew he could always connect to Vali’s thought but he didn’t feel like he had the right to, but something in his gut told him he had to see. He pushed his magic to search for something akin to his own, he gasped when he felt the surge of pain touch him. 

He could see through the eyes of Vali and watched everything that was happening to that moment in time and it sicken him what he saw. A large man was using his fists to hit Vali calling horrid names “You make me sick you freak! All you had to do is cook breakfast and you can’t even do that!” He yelled at the teen   
“Uncle p…please I’m sorry I wasn’t feeling well.” Vali cried as the fat whale kicks him in the stomach. Loki snaps out of his vision and threw his hands out onto something hard to hold himself up   
“What did I leave him to?” Loki cried as he felt his legs shake   
“Leave who to what brother?”

Thor walk onto the balcony to see Loki holding himself up, he looked shaky, terrified and even more pale than normal “What did I leave him to?” He cried out letting tears fall down his face   
“Leave who to what brother?” Thor asked as he walked over to him, Loki looked up unable to wipe his tears   
“Thor please help me, I did something unforgivable 16 years ago.” He cried, the blonde god held Loki up as he started to cry and spilt the whole story about getting pregnant and was scared of what All father would do if the child turned out to be a monster, he told Thor how he kept it hidden all though the months of his pregnancy and when he did give birth child had magic and it scared him. Thor just looked at him blinking in shock   
“Where is the boy now?” Thor asked softly   
“I left him on his father’s door step something must have happen he’s no longer with him but with a man he calls uncle.”  
“Loki is he nearby?” Thor asked, the dark hair god shook his head and wiped his eyes as he stood up more   
“No he’s on Midgard.” Thor placed a comforting hand on Loki’s arm and pulled him into a hug that would normally annoy Loki but at this very moment it was comforting to him  
“We will find Vali and make sure this uncle man suffers for his crimes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry laid curled up on his bed, his wanted to warps his arms around his to stomach but he couldn’t even touch. He found it hard to breath as he laid there with tears running down his face, there was horrid metal taste in his mouth that made him bring his hand up to his mouth and wiped his lips only to see blood on the back of his hands …Oh no… He thought as he forced himself up, Hedwig was out sending a letter to Charlie and most likely won’t be back for a while. He limped to the door and tried the hand to open the door…they forgot to lock me in… he moved along the landing and stood at the top of the stairs.

Loki and Thor stood outside Number Four Privet Drive, they looked at the house the light was coming from the living room where they saw three people sat glued to the TV. Loki made a face at the family the two fat blobs with their wobbling chins and gut bigger than any wild beast that Thor has killed. “Come on.” Thor said as he took Loki’s hand and led him to the front door “How do you want to do this?” Thor asked   
“Use your blood hammer and brake the door down!” Loki hissed just as the heard a dull thud   
“WHAT IS THAT NOISE?” Came the yell from the fat man, Loki looked towards Thor with wide eyes as the blonde pushed the door open into the narrow hallways. 

The fat man stood above the small dark hair teen that was on the floor barely a wake “YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY SON!” Loki screamed as he marched into the house and knelt in front of Harry “Vali I’m so sorry I left you to this hell.” He said as he scooped up the teen into his arms to see blood coming out of his mouth   
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAKS!” Vernon yelled, Thor grabbed the fat man’s thick wrist before he could hit Loki, he knew Loki could handle a blow from a mortal but still it was the act itself that angered Thor, he tighten his hand around the wrist and dragged the man out the house into the middle of the street.

Thor stood over him his hands twitching to hit this sick mortal but he knew it would end with this man’s death “You are the foulest mortal I have ever met you and your family should be locked away for the treatment of my nephew.” The blonde hissed at him as he stood there looking around the street   
“Tell that old git we never wanted to look after that freak!” He yelled, making the neighbour’s look out their windows and out their doors  
“Who?” Thor asked  
“That Dumbledore man.” He hissed, Thor shook his head as he turned to see Loki standing there   
“Thor we have to leave he is badly hurt, I can only do so much we have to stay on Midgard until he is well enough to travel.” Loki said holding Harry’s limp form  
“That’s fine but we must leave brother.” Loki nodded and followed Thor away from the house.

5 minutes later Aurors lead by Dumbledore appeared in front of Number Four and stood there, the old man turned his head “Look for Harry.” He said as he, Madeye and Tonk walks towards the neighbours that was still out and about whispering and talking about what happen. When the white hair wizard stood in front of Dursley “Where is Harry?” He asked Vernon looked up at him snarled   
“That freak was take from here 5 minutes ago by two of your kind!” Dumbledore paled and looked at the fat man as he held his broken arm   
“Who took him?” Madeye growled   
“I don’t know they didn’t say who they were!” Vernon snapped, the skinny woman stood by her fat husband and put a bag of ice on his arm   
“The dark hair man said the boy was his son.” She said as she helped Vernon  
“Son?” Tonk asked “But James is dead?”  
“Don’t you think I know that you stupid girl.” She yelled at the pink hair woman “But I know what he said, then that blonde brother of his dragged out my poor Vernon into the streets.”   
“Blonde man?  
“That is what I said, the dark hair one called the blonde Thor.”

Just then Severus walked out the house and stood there “Aldus he’s not here but there’s a far bit of blood on his bed.” The dark hair man said Dumbledore looked at Snape before he looked Vernon   
“Was it a lot of blood?”  
“Enough to cause concern.” Snape told him, the old man just nodded   
“See what you can find out about a dark man and his blonde brother, the dark hair man said that Harry was his son and the blonde seem to be called Thor.” Snape looked at Dumbledore and frowned   
“I will see what I can do Aldus.” He said walked away from the group “But if this is true then maybe we should look into the family tree.”   
“Yes yes you do that my boy, I will get the Aurors to have around the area.” 

Snape nodded and walked off leaving Dumbledore alone with the Dursley as he sent Madeye and Tonk off to look around the area and to talk to the neighbours before wiping their memories. “The one thing I ask of your and you couldn’t even do that, you unless.” The old man snapped at them   
“Oi we took in that boy didn’t we, we did everything you asked us to!” The fat man growled  
“You were meant to brake him not kill him, enough blood on the boy’s bed to be concern with, a peacock would do better at raising a child then you to.”  
“We never wanted to look after that freak, we dealt with the nightmares and had to deal when he skin turned blue. You laid a real freak at our door and will not have him back! Petunia take me to the hospital!” He snapped at the thin woman, they headed to the car and all three climbed inside before driving off.

Loki laid Harry onto the bed and pulled away the damn bloody lock of hair out of the teen’s face and looked down at him as he moved his hands over the thin body using his power to heal him, tears were rolling down Loki’s cheeks and dripped into the bed as Thor stood behind Loki and watched his brother save his son and whispered he was sorry. Thor knelt next to Loki and placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder “He will be okay Loki.” He smiled softly  
“It’s my fault Thor that he’s like this.”  
“You didn’t know this would happen.”   
“How could his father leave him with those people?” Loki sobbed as he finished healing the teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt himself wake up, he didn’t feel any pain which he thought he would have after getting a beaten of his life. A fleeting bubble of panic made him open his eyes in a flash as he thought maybe the reason he couldn’t feel pain because either he was dead or he could feel anything. He forced himself to sit upright and look at his hands arm before he pulled the bed covers off and looked at him legs before a he took in his surrounds.

Letting a sigh of relief that he could still move and feel his body he looked at himself noticing he is wearing pure while silk PJ’s he frowned as he looked at the closed before looking up at the large open space room. It looked like a warehouse apartment that he’s seen in on the TV, Harry frowned wondering who saved from bleeding to death he remembered hearing the name Vali …Vali I know that name… he thought as swung his feet off the bed to the side before he pushed himself up and felt his legs wobble and shake.

Loki walked in to see Harry about to topple over, he rushes over to the dark hair youth and catches him in his arms before he hits the floor. Harry had his eyes closed tightly waiting to hit the hard ground, but feeling a pair of arms warped around him holding him safely as the hum of magic warmed him, after a moment Harry open his eyes and looked up at the dark hair man looking down at him with a worried look “Vali are you alright?” The man whispered to him as he helped him sit down on the bed, Harry didn’t know what to say he seem so happy enough to sit next to him   
“W…Why are you calling me Vali?” Harry asked after a while, Loki looked at him with a worried look   
“That’s you name, the name I gave you darling.” The dark hair man said as he ran his fingers though Harry’s hair “What name did James give you?”  
“Harry.”   
“Harry… wonderful name.” Loki smiled at him   
“Are you my real mother?” 

Loki froze as he looked at him, to many thoughts running though his mind as he looked at the 15 year old boy …how does he know… Loki thought as he looked into those bright green eyes of his child. He reached out and took Harry’s hand noting the scare on the back of his hand ‘I must not tell lies.’ He diced not to ask her as he looked back up at the teen’s face “Did James tell you?”  
“Si…Sirius told me.” Harry said feeling his throat tighten at the name falls from his mouth  
“Sirius? The dog man?” Harry nods “Oh?” He thinks for a moment and then asked “Why didn’t James tell you?” Harry looked up at him with fresh tears in his eyes threating to fall from his cheeks   
“He’s dead, my dad, my mum and Sirius all head.” Harry whispered as he choked on his tears. Loki felt his heart break as he looked at Harry   
“Vali I’m so sorry if I had known I would have come for you.” 

Harry stared at him “You left me, you dumped me on a door step and walked away, I didn’t know about you until I was 13.” Harry cried out, Loki blinked at him and held his hands tighter   
“Harry I had to, All father would have taken you away from me and I would never be allowed to see you.” He told him feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks   
“Why why would he take me away from you?” The was anger is his question   
“Because very child I has in the past turned out to be mon…ster.” Loki said  
“Am I a monster?” Harry asked him as he looked down at his lip  
“No my angel but I was scared you see I was adopted by All Father and where I was born the people there are known as monsters. Our natural colour is blue see.” Harry looked at his hands and saw them turn blue and he gasped as he pulled his hands back and watched them fade  
“I knew I didn’t dream it.” He whispered, Loki smiled at him   
“I was worried about what he would do if he saw you turn blue, James knew what I was he saw me once and he wasn’t scared he was…”  
“Cocky.” Harry said with a smirk, Loki chuckled and looked back at him   
“Yeah.”

The door open and in walked a blonde man with a big fat smile on his face “I see my nephew is a wake.” The large man said as he walked over to them, Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics  
“Vali love this is my so called brother Thor.”  
“Hello.” Harry said quietly as he brushed some hair behind his ears, Thor watched the movement and the blush on the teen’s face, he smiled and picks up Harry and hugs him   
“Hello Vali.” He said happily in Harry’s ears making him winced a little   
“Thor you bloody pony you’re crushing my son!” Loki yelled as he watched he blonde almost strangle Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor watched his brother around Harry, he saw how tender and loving he was to the young injured teen he knew Loki worried about what Allfather would do if he were to know about Harry and truth be told he was worried to he didn’t want to their father to rip this moment away from any of them. “But I need a wand? I can’t do wandless magic.” Harry said looking at Loki who was sat with him on the bed, the dark hair god smiled as he looked at his son   
“Yes you can it’s in your blood, I bet you have always been able to it but being trodden down by those mortals and those silly wizards telling you you’re not yet powerful enough to do it in control but you are and your more than ready Vail.” Loki smiled as held out his hand and let something grow out of his hand like a green orb “All you need to do like your wand is let your emotions flow through your body and to your hand and feel that magic growl on your palm.

Harry sat there and held his hand out and focused like he does when he was in school and then he saw a pale green light in the palm of his hand, his eyes light up and a bright brighten his face as he watched it grow changing into an ivy type plant “Mum.” Harry whispered afraid that it will fade if he spoke to loudly   
“That’s that Vail.” Loki smiled “Throw it at the wall.” He told him, Harry moved his hand and threw it at the wall, and he watched it flew across the room hitting the wall and then watched at the ivy type plant growl and spread across the wall “See I said you could.” Harry beamed as he turned to look at Thor   
“Well done Vail.” Thor smiled at him as he walked over to them   
“Thank you Uncle Thor.” The blonde god felt his heart swell in pride at being called uncle, it was a look that Loki didn’t miss.

Later on Harry sat looking out the window down at the busy streets below, he couldn’t really see any of peoples face as they have their umbrellas up to protect them from the rain. Harry started to draw images in the window not realising he was being watched my Loki, he walked over to him and sat on the window seat, Harry looked at him and then to the images of animals on the window “I know that’s your father and Sirius?” Loki said   
“Remus this one is Remus he’s a werewolf and this one is a traitor.” Harry hissed as he wiped the image of the rat off the window   
“Tell me about Remus?” Loki asked, Harry smiled with a dreamy look at he looked on his face  
“Remus, Remus is wonderful but the poor man gets a lot of shit because he was a werewolf.” Harry said “He’s a wonderful teacher a wonderful man.”  
“You love him?” Harry looked up at Loki and blinked in shock at the man before he looked back at the wolf dawning and sighed   
“Yeah I do.” He whispered as he looked back out the window  
“Shall I send Thor to find him?” Harry looked up with hopeful eyes   
“You would?” Harry asked  
“Of course to make you smile more I would send that show pony to do it.” Harry smiled and hugged Loki, the inky black hair god smiled as he held his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry bite his lip nervously as he watched Thor, he came back about an hour ago his body covered in deep cuts and scratches from a werewolf Harry looked at Loki who was healing him as Harry was still learning to use hand magic like his mother. “S…so he didn’t believe you?” Harry asked   
“No he thought I was a Death…Eater?” Thor said, Harry shook his head as he picked up a cloth to help wipe the blood of his uncle’s shoulder   
“Yeah Death Eater, they work for Voldemort they are not nice people.” Harry whispered his eyes going dark  
“Vali?” Loki called out to him seeing the darkness swim in his green eyes  
“Sorry mum.” Harry smiled at him, making Loki worried at how easily Harry could make a fake smile seem real.  
“How about we all go and find the Lumpish man.” Thor said with a cheek smile, Harry giggled at Thor and smiled at him   
“He’s called Remus Lupin.” Harry giggled at him as he wiped the blood away, Loki smiled at Harry for once glad that Thor’s fool’s humour   
“What a good idea Thor, he will have to believe when we show up with Vali.” 

They arrived at the small house in wales, Harry stood at the gate feeling the wards around the area “How did you get pass the wards?” Harry asked, Thor looked at the dark hair teen and blinked   
“Wards?” He asked  
“Ah.” Was all Harry said as he watched the men walk through the gate, the dark hair teen nibbled on his bottom lip before Loki looked at him   
“Don’t forget your half a Jötunn you can easy walk through them.” He smiled holding his hands out to him, smiling the raven hair teen walked through the wards feeling them tingle along his skin making the heirs on his arms stand up as he passed though and took Loki’s hand.

Standing by the door Thor knocked and they waited, Harry could hear growl from behind the door the teen turned and looked up at the sky and saw the full moon “Oh.” Harry whispered   
“What?” Thor asked  
“Full moon.” He said “It’s the full moon and Remus is Moony tonight.” They looked at the door as they heard the wood creek and splinter under the bangs from the other side “Remus isn’t home.” Harry answered them as the door finely gave.

Loki let out a yelp as he fell backwards as the large wolf landed onto of him, Thor moved to pull the wolf off but Harry yelled first “MOONY!” The wolf stopped and looked up to the familiar voice and looked at Harry, it took a couple of moments before the wolf climbs off Loki and stalks over to Harry. The teen stood its ground and watched Moony move closer   
“Vali.” Loki called out as he got onto his feet and started to move closer like Thor   
“No don’t move, he needs to know it’s me.” Harry said quietly with a soft voice as he held out his hand towards Moony, the emaciated wolf sniffed Harry’s hands and licked the palm and between the teen’s fingers, Harry smiled as he moved his fingers though the light brown fur “Hello Moony.” He whispered with a smile “I missed you.”   
“Vali.” Loki called again still worried about Harry as he watched the beast circle around Harry sniffing him  
“It’s okay mum.”  
“He looks so…so thin?” Thor said watching the animal with his nephew  
“It’s the potion he takes every months it’s a poison to the wolf, he stopped taken it after Si…Sirius escaped from prison.” Harry smiled sadly down at the wolf “Come on Moony your coming with us.”

Remus felt the world come back to him, he could feel the aches of his bones moving back to their place his skin stretched normally over his mussel bring back that dull itch that will growl into a burn at the next full moon. There was something soft under him that moulds itself around him carrying his achy body there was a sheet over his naked body. He could smell Harry’s scent all over the bed sheet “Harry!” He whispered as he bolted up right and open his eyes and looked around the room. He frowned at the room he found himself in his nose was sniffing the air and then looking down at the space on the bed and saw the raven hair teen curled up by his side “Harry?” He gasped as he touched the teen’s face and walking Harry up.

The teen’s eye lids open up and showed his bright green eyes looking up at him “Remus your awake? I thought you would be a sleep for hours.” Harry said as he sat up moving to his knees, the wolf touched Harry’s cheeks and notices a differ feel of magic around Harry   
“Cub where have you been?” He whispered   
“With my mum and uncle.” Harry said, Remus looked confused   
“You real mum.” He answered, Harry nodded and beamed at him and hugged Remus. The wolf blushed as he realised that the teen was hugging him when Remus was still naked under the sheets   
“Vali.” Remus looked at the dark hair man in the door   
“It’s you… bloody hell.” Remus asked, Harry pulled away and looked between Loki and Remus  
“Hello to you to Remus, it’s been a long time.” He smiled as he walked up close to him and sat on the end of the bed “I have something offer you and I hope you take it, you are very important to my son and I will anything to keep him happy and safe.” Remus frowned his head still banging  
“Okay what is it?” He asked   
“Well Vali is half Jötunn and will longer than most wizards and witch of your world however I can make him a full immortal if he wants and I am offering you the same Lupin. I know have had it hard since you been bit Vali has to me but if you take my offer up life won’t be so hard.”


	6. Chapter 6

He looked into those bright green eyes of the teen next to him, it was full of hope and love it made him smile as he took Harry’s hand and brought it his lips and kissed the pale sink. “I will take the offer Loki.” He smiled at, Harry beamed at him and looked to the dark haired god. Loki smiled at him   
“Okay Lupin this won’t be pleasant and it will hurt.”  
“I change into a werewolf three time a month.” He points out, Loki just smirks and placed his hand on Remus’s chest. 

Remus felt his whole body start to ache, it was like he could feel every cell in his body explode before being knitted back together “It’s okay Remus just breath.” Harry told him   
“Vali love and you go and get your uncle.” Loki asked as he pushed Remus down onto the bed   
“Mum?” He asked just as he see Remus started to grip the bed sheets tightly in pain, his knuckles turned white and his jaw tighten as he turned his head to the side, Harry didn’t want to leave him like this   
“Vali please.” Loki begged him, Harry got up and ran to the door. 

Harry step outside the bed room door and heard Remus scream that broke the teen’s heart to hear he turned around and looked at back into the room before looking back into the large living pace “THOR!” Harry yelled. The blonde god walked out from the small kitchen area with his cheek like a hamster   
“What?” Came the muffled responds as he swallowed whatever he was eating  
“Mum needs you.” He whimpered as Remus agave another scream of pain “P-please uncle.” Harry said feeling tears starting to burn. Thor walked out to him and hugged him gently as he could before walking into the bed room   
“About time you’re got here! He’s about to go all fluffy on me!”

It was day later when Remus woke up again with an achy body, he sat up and rubbed his head and looked towards the mirror in the room that he was sure that wasn’t there that last time he was wake. He pushed himself out of the bed and wobbled over to the full length for a few moment he blinked at his at his reflection before it drawn on him what he was really seeing “What?” He gasped as he touched the mirror before touching his own face. The door open to the side of him and Loki stood there with a smile   
“I’m afraid in the bid to make you immortal your age was to be altered, you are now a 25 year old in the prime of his youth. Yes you’re still a werewolf but it won’t be as hard as it has been over these last years.” Remus looked at Loki with a confused look  
“Will I stay this away for ever?”   
“Umm not really, you will sort of age like me and Thor but it will be slow any child will grow as normal but once you reach your late teen’s your ageing starts to slow down until it’s almost non existing.” Remus looked back into the mirror and sighed   
“What will Harry think?” He asked   
“My Vali will look at you like always has, with love.” Loki assured him, the younger wolf looked at him with wide eyes “I’m not a fool not like my brother tho some days I wonder if he’s a good actor. I know for you care for my son, much more than just a father looking out for his cub well not any more. You love him.” Remus looked down at his feet watching himself wiggle them for a moment   
“I do love him.” Loki stood there smugly at the wolf  
“Good then you won’t brake his heart.” There was a threat in the green eyed god’s voice.  
“I would never harm or hurt Harry.” Loki moved closer to him and patted his shoulder  
“I know.”

Steeping out the bed room Remus see Harry a sleep against Thor, the teen was curled up tucked into the blonde’s side looking cute all curled up like that. The wold walked over to the curved sofa and bent down and slide his hands around the dark haired youth and picked him holding him close. Thor open his eyes and looked around to find who took Harry from his side. Blue eyes looked towards Remus, the wolf flash amber eyes at Thor “Mine.” He growled softly before he turned around walking passed Loki and into the bed room kicking the door closed.


End file.
